Kaito Momota
|chest_size = 90 cm NDRV3 Trial Demo. |weight = 74 kg (163 lbs) NDRV3 Trial Demo. |bmi =22.1 |blood_type = O |likes = Decorative plants NDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |dislikes = Occult NDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |events participated = New Killing School Life |status = Alive |affiliation = Gifted Inmates Academy |game_debut = Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony |japanese_voice = Ryōhei Kimura}}Kaito Momota (百田 解斗 Momota Kaito) is a character featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and a participant of the New Killing School Life. Kaito is the Ultimate Astronaut (超高校級の「宇宙飛行士」 chō kōkō kyū no ''"uchū hikō-shi"). Appearance Kaito has spiked purple hair that's grown out both at the top and bottom of his head and a short goatee. His eyes are a warm lilac. He also has a slightly tanned complexion. Kaito wears a tee shirt with a red design resembling a half of a face or a mask, on top of that he wears a long sleeved dress shirt with a breast pocket. On this shirt are black buttons which are currently not in use. On top of that, he wears a long, purple overcoat with a galaxy design inside it. However his coat is never worn properly, instead, Kaito wears his left sleeve and leaves the right side of the coat to drape over his shoulder. He wears purple pants matching his coat which are rolled up over his ankles. Kaito wears grey slippers with a strange, cloudy pattern. In his promotional art, he's featured his entire coat draped over both of his shoulders, no slippers, and a mysterious pipe that resembles . Personality Kaito is an energetic person with a passionate heart, who lives for dreams and romance. He believes you need to take risks for the sake of your dreams and should't limit yourself. However, this also means he is not above cheating. Famitsu Scan December 15th, 2016. He has been described as an interesting and amusing person. He is heavily implied to be a comical character, sometimes having very overexaggerated expressions and reactions. In the casino, Monokuma can also tempt him to keep sinking his money into the slots, which implies that he could be gullible or easily addicted. Being the Ultimate Astronaut, he harbors a great longing to go to space, which appears to be his dream. Skills and Abilities Ultimate Astronaut History Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Kaito is famous for becoming the first teen to pass the astronaut exams. However, in reality he hasn't even passed the test, lacking the required college degree and thus cheating his way through using false documents. Once he was found out, he was allowed to stay on as a trainee thanks to being an interesting and amusing person of talent. Famitsu Scan December 15th, 2016.He hasn't been to space yet, but he harbors a great longing to go.Kaito's profile on the official website. Demo - Class Trial ver. Kaito was first seen inside the cafeteria along with Tenko Chabashira and Himiko Yumeno. When Kaito revealed that he was cheating on becoming an astronaut trainee, Kaede Akamatsu become mad at him. Relationships New Killing School Life Participants Miu Iruma Being the two loudest and outspoken characters, they do get into disagreements. These disagreements can cause insults to be thrown. During the ''Danganronpa V3 demo Miu calls Momota a "flower-garden brained idiot." Because these two can get emotional, both can end up losing their tempers, with Momota scaring Miu in fright in the end. Quotes *“You have no limits if you don't set them yourself.” *“If you don't take risks, your dreams will stay dreams.” *“I mean, culprit, dude, don't go hiding yourself. Come out and surrender like a man!” Trivia *His given name, 解斗 Kaito, means "absolution of the Dipper constellation" - somewhat matching his space-related title. *His last name, 百田 Momota, means "one hundred rice paddies". *Kaito, along with Kiibo and Maki Harukawa, was one of the first new characters revealed for Danganronpa V3 in November 2015. However, their names and talents weren't revealed until ten months later in September 2016. * In his promotional art Kaito is featured with a pipe which highly resembles Kiseru, a Japanese smoking pipe used for smoking kizami, a shredded tobacco product. ** It's worth noting that the smoking age in Japan is 20 years old. Meaning that Kaito may be engaging in underage smoking or is older than the rest of the cast similarly to Yasuhiro Hagakure. *There are two interesting similarities between Kaito and Jin Kirigiri. The first being their similar hair colors (the color purple in general, being a distinction of the Kirigiri family thus far in the series) and the second being their relation to space - with Kaito being an astronaut and Jin having a space related execution - which, considering Junko Enoshima's tendency to execute people with "what is close to their hearts", implies that he too had an interest in outer space. References Navigation Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alive